


Teenage Hustler

by Nelalila



Series: What Money Can('t) Buy [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Prostitution, Restraints, SSBBsKinktober2020, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/pseuds/Nelalila
Summary: Tony was kissing him dominantly and as though he was trying to devour him - claim him - exploring and tasting every inch of his mouth. Completely lost in the moment, Peter moaned into the kiss, having forgotten everything - and everyone - around him. Only when he felt Bucky pressing against him from behind, successfully sandwiching the teen between the two tall, strong bodies, Peter remembered they were not alone.In a desperate need for money, college freshmen Peter Parker finds himself in a hotel room with an older, married couple, who promise him the night of his life. Or... was it the other way round?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: What Money Can('t) Buy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052666
Comments: 71
Kudos: 544
Collections: Thwip & Hari's Kinktober '20





	1. I'm not petite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[My entry for our Discord's Kinktober2020 | Prompt: Restraints]**  
>  \--  
> Thank you TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for beta-reading <3<3

Peter didn't think he'd ever been more nervous. Trembling and sweating, he was standing in front of the President’s Suite in one of the most luxurious hotels in New York, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. 

“Relax, Peter… You can do this,” he quietly mumbled to himself, hoping that his _clients_ weren’t standing right behind the door. “It’s just sex. No big deal…” 

In fact, it was a very big deal. Because it wasn’t ‘just sex’.

It was _paid_ sex with _two men_. That’s what it was. 

Not even 24 hours ago, Peter had registered on some sort of hooker app recommended by Harley, a guy from college he was tutoring and whom he had recently befriended. The topic came up when Peter confided in Harley about his increasing financial problems.

Peter didn’t think he’d heard right when Harley proposed the app to him, calling him the ‘most fuckable twink on campus’ who wouldn’t have any problems finding hismelf a ‘sugar daddy’ or someone else desperate enough to pay for sex. “There ain’t enough pretty boys for all these thirsty older men out there. You'd be their wet dream come true, trust me.”

Despite having doubts, Peter's curiosity - and ever-growing despair - got the better of him, so he ended up registering after all. Over the course of the next couple of hours, he had gotten flooded with requests from guys all over New York, who offered him a ridiculous amount of money for sending nudes or agreeing to _meet_ with them. 

Though only one profile had stood out to Peter. His heart had skipped a beat when he’d opened it, showing a photo of two _extremely hot_ guys who were quite a bit older than him. They didn’t show their full faces on the photos they sent - only glimpses - but judging by their illicitly hot, half-naked bodies alone, Peter had hit the jackpot. 

They had briefly described themselves as a married couple looking for a ‘submissive bottom’, and as it appeared, Peter was exactly what they wanted. They had wasted no time offering him _one_ fucking _thousand_ _dollars_ for a single night, and after some hesitation, he had agreed. 

It’s not like he wasn’t scared… because he _was._ Shit, he’d never been more scared of anything in his life before. But he was also very much excited, realizing that his most sinful fantasy might actually be coming true ~~(admittedly, these fantasies only ever included him being passed back and forth between two hot guys, and _not_ the part where they paid him for it, but… oh well.)~~.

Knowing he would only get more anxious the longer he waited, Peter had set a day for the following night already. Besides, not properly getting to know his clients before the sex was the whole point of prostitution, right? 

Harley still had some useful tips for him. "Only meet them in a hotel or any other public place. Send me the location and screenshots of their profile, so I know where you’re at, in case anything happens. And don't let them talk you into doing anything you aren't comfortable with. No money in the world is worth getting pressured into agreeing to do anything you don't really want."

"Yeah, don’t worry… They said we would negotiate everything beforehand and promised that I could stop the whole thing anytime I want." 

Grinning, Harley had wriggled his eyebrows. "They sound kinda kinky, don't you think?" 

_Kinky?_ "Look, I know what I'm doing", Peter said, despite having no clue at _all_ what he was doing, "It's not like this is my first time having sex." 

Actually, it would only be his _second_ time having sex, and the first time he would be getting paid for it, but… _Nobody had to know, right?_ He just needed to stop overthinking and ~~act~~ be confident…

Easier said than done, he thought, glancing anxiously at the hotel room door. After taking a deep breath, Peter forced himself to knock. As he waited with bated breath, he tried to calm himself down. _He would be fine._ He had spent the whole day preparing for this, both physically and mentally. He had showered, razored, properly cleaned himself _down there,_ and even prepped a bit. He was _ready_. More than ready. The readiest he could ever-

 _Okay, whom was he trying to fool?_ He was anything _but_ ready. What the fuck was he even doing here? Maybe he should just-

Peter gulped when the door was unlocked with a soft 'click'. Seconds later, it swung open, revealing… 

_Oh. shit._ The guy eyeing him up and down - looking surprised, yet highly interested - was none other than _Tony Stark,_ one of the most successful engineers in the world. One of his biggest idols, no less. _Oh god… oh god oh god oh god-_

"Are you Peter?" 

_Relax… breathe…_ "Um… yes, sir." 

Tony’s lips curled into a pleased smile. "I see you have manners, kid. Sweet. Come in." Anxious _as fuck_ , Peter stepped into the luxurious hotel suite, eyes widening in admiration. The lobby alone already had to be bigger than his tiny one-bedroom apartment.

Peter flinched when the door fell shut behind him. “Like what you see?” Tony nodded his head at the expensive furniture.

“Oh… Yes, sir.”

“Me too.” Tony let his eyes openly roam over Peter’s body, smirking when the boy blushed. “I’m Tony, by the way. And this -” he nodded his head behind Peter, “- is James, my husband.”

Peter quickly turned around, heart leaping into his throat as he spotted another guy leaning casually against the doorframe of the adjacent room, arms crossed in front of his chest. One of his arms was made of dark metal showing a few faint, golden lines. It was… quite hot, actually. 

“You can call me Bucky,” the man smiled, eyeing Peter up and down as well. “Wow, you look… pretty young in real life.”

“So they say.”

Tony walked over to his husband, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Are you even _legal_ yet?” 

“Of course,” Peter said, forming his lips into a small pout, ”didn’t you look at my profile?”

Tony and Bucky exchanged a glance before they both burst out laughing. “Kid, I’m sorry, but there’s no way you’re twenty-three.”

Peter’s face started to burn. “All right, I’m twenty-one. Um… twenty.” When the two older men amusedly raised their brows, he gave up. “Shit, okay, I’m eighteen, but... I really want to do this... please.”

Was it bad that he wasn’t even thinking about the money anymore? He just wanted _Tony_ fucking _Stark_ and his extremely hot husband to fuck his brains out. 

After glancing at Bucky once again, Tony took a few steps forward. “I admit that I got hard the second I saw you, but we have never- I mean, we usually don’t-”

“Consider anyone that young,” Bucky finished, stepping forward as well, “You have done this before, though, right?”

“Sure,” Peter lied, hoping to sound convincing. “I have, um, _met_ a lot of guys already.” 

Looking somewhat relieved, Tony advanced again. “Do you think you can handle the both of us, though? You see, Bucky and me - we both like to _take_. We can be very… _demanding_ and you look a little… _petite._ ”

"I’m not _petite_ ," Peter pouted, feeling slightly offended. "I’m much more, um, resilient than I look. And as it happens, I love to... _give_.”

Tony let out an excited groan at that. “Bucky, I think we hit the jackpot.”

“We sure did.” Bucky came up next to Tony, looking down at Peter. He was so freaking _tall..._ “But just so we’re clear, Peter, If you’re convincing enough, we’ll make sure you’ll get your money’s worth. Promise.”

Peter couldn’t help himself. “Technically, it’s you paying _me_ , so I guess it’s _you_ who should be hoping that you’ll get your money’s worth, right?”

Stunned, Bucky and Tony stared at each other, mouth opened in surprise. Then, they broke into another laughing fit. “You’re quite the wit, huh?” Bucky grinned.

Tony, however, shook his head. “Actually, I think he’s being a little brat,” he teased, licking over his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, eyes burning with desire. “I would be careful, kid… brats usually don’t qualify for special rewards.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to _earn_ myself one, if you let me.”

Groaning once more, the husbands share an exciting look. Tony then asked Peter to follow them into the room Bucky had come out of earlier, sounding a little impatient now. “How about a quick drink before we get started?”

“Tony, he’s _eighteen,_ ” Bucky reprimanded, rolling his eyes at Peter. Chuckling, the teen set in motion, gasping when he entered the luxurious bedroom. He couldn’t shake the feeling that a night in this suite cost more than his monthly rent.

Pouring himself and his husband a glass of whiskey, Tony pointed at a small glass table in the middle of the room. “There’s your money. One thousand, just like we agreed on.” 

In awe, Peter picked up the ten one-hundred-dollar notes; he’d never had so much cash before. Actually, he couldn’t remember ever having one thousand bucks in his bank account either, so... 

“On the table, you’ll also find a list with things we enjoy or would love to do,” Bucky added, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. “Please don’t feel pressured into selecting anything you’re not comfortable with. If none of these things are appealing to you, that’s fine too.”

Nervous, yet curious, Peter picked up the list. His hope that this would be his chance to prove himself evaporated as soon as he started reading. He had no fucking clue what most of these words even meant. Just when despair and shame started to crawl up his spine, his eyes fell on the word _‘Restraints’_.

_Oh. Fuck._

The thought of getting tied up and used by these two men was as frightening as it was appealing. Should he allow two strangers to…? _No._ That would be way too reckless, wouldn’t it?

And yet, the more Peter thought about it, the tighter his pants got. What if he never got another chance like this? A shy guy like him would probably never find a boyfriend anyway, and even if he did, Peter doubted he would be brave enough to ask him to try anything like this, too great was his fear of getting rejected.

 _Screw it_. Tony and Bucky had promised he could always ask them to stop if it got too much. Besides, this was _Tony Stark_ in front of him. He surely couldn’t risk getting bad headlines for hurting an eighteen-year-old kid...

Clearing his throat, Peter told them he had made his choice. After the two men had taken a curious look at the list, they glanced at each other, looking _overjoyed._

“Are you _sure_ about this? This normally requires a certain level of trust, and we would totally understand if you’re not up for it.” Bucky flashed Peter a warm smile that made his stomach flip. 

When the boy nodded, Tony added, “All right, kid, but I need you to promise that you will tell us as soon as you want to be freed, okay? There’s absolutely no pressure to go through with it, and you would still get your money even if we didn’t end up fucking, okay?”

For claiming they were very _demanding_ , they surely acted like concerned sweethearts. “I promise.” 

“What’s your safeword?”

His _what?_ Peter was about to ask when it hit him - begging to be freed would probably be part of the game. _God, if they didn’t get a move on, he’d probably come in his pants before they even touched him._ “It’s, um...“ Blushing, he let his eyes roam. “T-Telephone.”

“Telephone?” Tony raised his brows. “Um… okay, then. Telephone it is. May I suggest a somewhat ‘faster’ alternative? If you want us to stop, just say ‘red’. In case you’re still good but want us to back off a little, use ‘orange’. If you’re fine, say ‘green’. Is that okay for you?”

Fuck, they’d probably guessed he was completely _green_ himself... “Y-Yes, totally. Green, orange, red. Um. Got it.”

“Awesome. Now let’s get you out of these clothes, shall we?”

Taken by surprise, Peter needed a few seconds to collect himself. “Oh… Um, sure. Should I just undress, or…”

Peter forgot what he was about to say when the two men marched forward like lions creeping up on their prey, looking at him as he was fucking edible. Tony didn’t take his eyes off Peter’s face until he was standing right in front of him, lifting his hands to cup Peter’s face. The boy’s breath hitched, but before he could even start to wonder if it was normal for hookers to kiss their clients _,_ Tony was already pressing his puckered lips against his.

Peter’s heart leaped into his throat and he eagerly opened his lips, allowing Tony to lick into his mouth. His legs almost gave in when the older man’s tongue started dancing around his own, making him taste the burning flavor the whiskey had left in Tony’s mouth. Peter had only kissed two guys before, and both of them had been lacking passion and experience. Tony, on the other end… Tony was kissing him dominantly and as though he was trying to devour him - _claim him -_ exploring and tasting every inch of Peter’s mouth.

Completely lost in the moment, Peter moaned into the kiss, having forgotten everything - and _everyone_ _-_ around him. Only when he felt Bucky pressing against him from behind, successfully sandwiching the teen between the two tall, strong bodies, Peter remembered they were not alone.

Without warning, Tony pulled back, eliciting a frustrated groan from Peter’s throat. Seconds later, it was replaced by a needy gasp when Tony and Bucky started making out just over Peter’s right shoulder, pressing their bodies so firmly against him that he could feel their growing hardnesses rubbing against his back and front. 

He was going to _die_. 

Before Peter could try to figure out what he was supposed to do now, they stopped kissing. Two pairs of hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and undressed him roughly. Once he was shirtless, Bucky’s human fingers took a hold of his hair. He tilted Peter’s head back and leaned down, making it his turn to claim the teen’s swollen, puffy lips. 

Bucky kissed him gently at first, and then more fiercely, sending wild tremors along Peter’s nerves. At the same time, Tony’s teeth grazed the sharpness of Peter’s jawline, his tongue licking its way down his sharp bone before nibbling at his exposed neck. 

Finding it extremely hard to focus, Peter didn’t do anything apart from moaning and gasping into the kiss, the sensations evoked from him so overwhelming his brain seemed to stop functioning for a while.

Only from afar he could feel Bucky letting go of his hair to use both of his hands to grab Peter’s wrists and move them behind his back. After what felt like hours, Bucky broke the kiss. Gasping for air, Peter half-heartedly tried to yank free from Bucky’s vice-like grip, but found that the man was way too strong for him ~~(which was hotter than it should probably be)~~.

In the meantime, Tony had worked his way down to Peter’s nipples, using both his fingers and mouth to pinch, lick, suck and tease. The teen was so embarrassingly hard at this point that his boxers had to be _soaked_ with precum, and it got even worse when Bucky continued his husband’s earlier attack on Peter’s exposed neck with his own teeth and lips.

Feeling completely useless, Peter just stood there with trembling legs, trapped between these two handsome, hot men, unable to do anything but whimper and moan as they littered his body with love bites. 

Finally, Tony placed a hand on Peter’s cock, palming him through his jeans. Gasping, Peter bucked his hips forward, wanting to get touched _so badly_ \- yet Tony seemed to take it as a sign to draw back, causing the boy to whimper at the loss of touch. 

“P-Please…” _God, he was acting like a fucking virgin._

“Please, _what_?” Tony grabbed Peter’s chin, eyes sparkling with arousal. 

They were looking for ‘submissive’, right? “Can you please touch me... _sir?_ Please...” 

Looking a bit surprised, Tony gaped at him for a few seconds, but then, his lips curled into a satisfied smile. “Such good manners… What do you say, babe?” 

To his misfortune, Peter could feel Bucky silently shaking his head behind him. “James says no, kid, and I agree. We told you that you’ve gotta be convincing if you want to earn yourself a special reward. So far, you haven’t exactly been doing anything to please _us_ , have you?”

“But-”

 _“But?”_ Tony’s grip tightened, and even though it hurt a bit, Peter was far from using any of his safewords. “Are you actually talking back to me, a paying client, mere seconds after I praised you for having good manners?”

 _Shit._ “I’m sorry, sir, you’re right, of course. Please allow me to _convince_ you that I’m worth your money.” 

Smiling smugly, Tony exchanged another glance with Bucky. “All right, boy. Take off your pants and get down on your knees. Show my husband a good time.”

Although Peter was a little self-conscious about getting stark-naked in front of two fully dressed men, he quickly took off his clothes, socks and shoes, praying that he wouldn’t start blushing.

“Aw, look, he’s blushing.” 

_So much for that..._

Grinning, Bucky sat down in one of the comfortable looking armchairs, lazily unbuckling his jeans. “No need to act so coy, pup. Turn around, _slowly,_ and show us more of your delicate, perfect body, will you?”

Red like a tomato, Peter turned. He could feel their eyes taking in every little detail of his body, and when he faced them again, they shamelessly stared at his hard, leaking cock. 

“God, you’re so fucking pretty.”

“And _needy_ ,” Tony added with a mean grin, still eyeing his dick. “Just a head’s up - if you ‘accidentally’ climax without our permission, you’ll deeply regret it.”

Hearing Tony’s threat of punishment, Peter couldn’t help shuddering. And yet, his dick decided to be a, well, _dick_ , twitching excitedly at the mere thought, causing both husbands to raise their brows in amusement. Deeply embarrassed, Peter quickly dropped to his knees, determined to show Bucky a ‘good time’, just like Tony requested.

Thankful for the carpeted floor, Peter slowly crawled towards Bucky. Both men began rubbing their evident bulges at the sight, clearly eager to get started. Bucky spread his legs so that Peter was able to kneel between them, and without wasting any more time, the boy reached out to unzip Bucky’s fly, his fingers shaking from anticipation and excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write one-shot with a decent word count, so I decided to split it up 🙈 Please let me know if you liked it so far, the second chapter will be posted on Sunday.  
> \--  
> [Join our discord](https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f)  
> (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic got the link from and my name 💕 It can take a while to get back at you because of timezones though)


	2. Did we say anything about your hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's 4.7k of filth 🙃 Enjoy!

It took him a few seconds to free Bucky’s cock and balls from his tight pants. His dick was almost intimidatingly big; fully erect, it had to be eight inches, at least, and it was also considerably thicker than the cock of Peter’s first - and last - hook up. Even though Peter’s mouth was watering at the sight of the veins adorning the man’s shaft, a disconcerting thought overcame him. How in the world was he supposed to fit _this_ into his mouth?

And suddenly, he became extremely worried. He’d only ever sucked one cock in his life, and he hadn’t even received proper feedback afterwards. What if Peter wasn’t good enough for them? What if they refused to ~~fuck~~ pay an amateur like him? 

However, before he could worry any further, Bucky cupped his cheek with his prosthetic hand. “Everything all right, Peter?”

His voice was so soft that it couldn’t possibly be part of the act - he actually cared. 

“Yeah, no, I mean, you’re just bigger than what I- what I’m used to, but it’s no problem, really. I can’t wait to try and prove myself, sir.”

For a second, it looked as though Bucky was about to burst out laughing, but then, his lips curled into an almost bashful smile. “Shit, Tony… I think _pretty boy_ wants a special reward _and_ a generous tip.”

“Sounds like it,” Tony snorted, playing along. “How about we raise the stakes a little bit? I mean, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that much of a challenge for him to show us how skilled and _experienced_ he would be under normal circumstances, so how about we…” 

Peter couldn’t hear the rest of the plan because Tony leaned down and whispered it into Bucky’s ear. Judging by the excited grin playing around the corners of his mouth, Peter had a feeling it was something _mean_ \- and boy, was he ready for it.

He was both relieved and a little upset when Tony handed him a flavored condom - sure, protection was important, especially in this _business,_ but he still wished he could taste Bucky properly.

"All right. Get started. Let's see what your mouth can do, Pete."

With a pounding heart, Peter reached out to roll the condom over Bucky’s cock before carefully wrapping his hand around its base. His dick was so huge it made his fingers look oddly small.

Thinking about his most favorite blowjob porn, Peter lifted his ass a bit so he could lean forward, sticking out his tongue to make a first, careful lick on Bucky's shaft. Since there was no sound of protest coming from either of the men, he did it again, though more confidently this time. When he reached the head, Peter promptly swirled his tongue around it, wishing once more he could taste Bucky’s actual precum instead of a lame imitation of strawberry flavor. 

After making a few more teasing kitten licks, he slowly sucked the head into his mouth. With his hand, he gave Bucky’s shaft a soft squeeze before moving it a few inches up and down, intending to-

“I’m afraid you didn’t pay close attention, young one,” Tony purred into his ear, pulling Peter’s hand off Bucky’s cock. "Did Bucky say anything about your _hands_?" 

Surprised, the boy lifted his head, but before Bucky’s cock could have slipped out of his mouth, the man grabbed a few strands of Peter’s hair, holding him in place. Seconds later, both of Peter’s hands were twisted behind his back and secured tightly with a belt.

 _Right…_ He had completely forgotten about the restraints. Glad that his throbbing erection was hidden from view right now, Peter shuddered, a quiet moan escaping his throat as Tony slowly let his hand trail down the curve of his ass. A sudden, yet rather soft smack to his right cheek made him yelp, which was muffled by the cock in his mouth.

“Since you can’t really talk right now, just shake your head if you want us to stop. Is that okay?” When Bucky eased the grip on his hair, Peter nodded eagerly. As he tried to speak, the spit that had gathered in the corners of his mouth, started to dribble down his chin. “O-ay. -Een.”

“Green?” When Peter nodded again, Tony gave him another, slightly harsher blow, causing him to groan. “Perfect. Now be a good boy and suck my husband off.”

Bucky tightened his grip on his hair and pushed his head down a little, moaning. “Your mouth feels like heaven, Pete.”

Encouraged, Peter tried to open his mouth even wider, determined to take as much of Bucky's length as he could. However, after only a few inches, the tip of Bucky’s cock already hit the back of his throat, triggering his untrained gag reflex.

Drooling, Peter choked, relieved when Bucky let him draw back a bit. “Not so fast, doll. Take your time,” he mumbled, caressing his cheek. 

To make up for his failure, Peter swirled his tongue around and hollowed his cheeks, sucking softly. When Bucky gave him more scope, Peter bobbed his head a bit, slowly working his way further down the older man's length. 

It was quite a challenge to give a decent blowjob without being able to use his hands for support. Though, considering he wasn't exactly experienced giving blowjobs of any kind, it probably didn't make much of a difference... 

And yet, after minutes of hard work, Peter had a considerable length of Bucky's cock inside his mouth, making him feel somewhat proud. “You’re doing so well, Pete.”

However, Bucky’s praise was met by a snort from his husband. “He can do better.” 

Peter shivered when he heard Tony kneeling down behind him. A second later, he felt something slick and cold touch his rim, causing the boy to jerk forward in surprise. When Peter accidentally swallowed even more of Bucky’s cock, he choked, eliciting a moan from the man.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t resist.” Tony chuckled, leaning forward to bring his mouth close to Peter’s ear. “If you stick out your ass so invitingly, you may reckon I want to play with it.”

What could only be Tony’s finger continued to massage his rim for a few more seconds before it pressed against the muscle. It immediately gave way, thanks to Peter’s prep (and arousal), so the finger slipped in easily. “Shit, James… I think he prepped.”

Peter couldn’t suppress a moan when Tony added a second finger, pushing them in knuckle-deep, probing, digging and curling until-

When Tony brushed against his prostate, Peter’s jaw became slack, allowing Bucky to push his head even further down. Both Bucky and Peter groaned in unison, albeit for different reasons. _If Tony kept rubbing his prostate like that…_

Having been painfully hard for the longest time, Peter needily pushed back onto Tony’s fingers before snapping his hips forward again, rutting against the cushion of the armchair to get more friction. _He was so fucking clo-_

“You do remember what we told you about cumming without permission, don’t you?” Tony warned, curling his fingers teasingly against his prostate once more. “And just for the record, you won’t be allowed to cum until _we_ have, so don’t even think about begging again. I mean… not that you could, I guess, with your mouth stuffed full of cock...”

Wailing, Peter desperately tried to move away from the cushion now, not wanting to risk climaxing by accident. To his horror, there was no escaping Tony’s fingers, though. Tears gathered in the corners of Peter’s eyes when Tony alternated between stimulating his prostate and finger-fucking him, driving him _insane_.

His choked up sobs, on the other hand, seemed to be driving Bucky just as insane. Groaning with lust and need, Bucky fisted both of his hands in Peter’s hair as he started thrusting, carefully, at first, and then more forcefully, until he was literally fucking Peter’s mouth.

As if they weren’t torturing him enough already, Tony then sneaked one arm to Peter’s front and wrapped his fingers around his cock. A jolt of breathtaking pleasure radiated from his groin, filling his whole body, and as his balls tightened, Peter keened. In panic, he yanked at the belt tying his wrists together and wriggled his hips, desperately trying to escape Tony’s grip. 

His lame attempt to get free came to an abrupt stop when Tony bit into his shoulder, and before he knew it, Peter’s body convulsed as the pressure in his groin exploded, making him forget how to breathe. He came hard, moaning and drooling around Bucky’s cock as he squirted all over Tony’s hand and his own chest. _Shit._

After a few blissful seconds, the sweet, dazing feeling ebbed away and Peter’s body became slack, his vision blurring as black dots started to dance in front of his eyes. He barely even noticed that Bucky pulled him off his cock or that his hands were freed. When his vision cleared a few moments later, he realized that he was lying on the bed, his two clients looking down at him with a concerned, worried expression.

“Are you okay?”

 _Okay?_ He had never been better. “Yeah, sorry, I just felt dizzy for a sec… Holy shit, that was… _intense_.” 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, good… You got us worried there.”

Bucky still seemed slightly concerned, though. “You sure we weren’t too rough?” 

“No, it was… it was perfect…” Flashing them a thankful smile, Peter took the bottle of water they offered him and took a few greedy sips. Then, he looked at them in anticipation. “So… May I suck your cock now, Tony? I mean, _sir_?”

At this, the two men gaped at him, brows raised in astonishment. “You aren’t done after… this?”

“Um… I don’t think so. I feel great, really. And… neither of you have fucked me yet, which is what you’re actually paying me for, right?”

“I guess we forgot what it’s like to be your age,” Bucky chuckled, winking at his husband.

Frowning, Tony pondered about it for a moment, but then, his eyes glowed with determination. “All right. If you really want us to fuck you, we _will_ fuck you. Skid over.”

 _Fuck_ him? He wanted them to _destroy_ him, wreck him - fuck him until he didn’t even remember his own name anymore. 

Quivering in excitement, Peter moved to the middle of the mattress. The two older men finally undressed as well, allowing him to admire their strong, toned bodies. Bucky was more ripped than Tony, but Peter guessed he was also younger - five to ten years, perhaps. 

The two husbands then climbed onto the bed, laying down on either side of him. While their fingers were tracing the very fine muscles of Peter’s torso, they took turns kissing him, giving him a chance to compare them with each other. Tony’s kisses were rather possessive, whereas Bucky’s were as demanding as they were sweet. 

It only took about a minute until Peter was half hard once more, and by the time Tony was sucking another hickey onto his neck, the boy had started squirming with need, trying to grind himself against Bucky’s thigh.

 ~~Un~~ fortunately, it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Now look at you… horny like a bitch in heat.” Grinning, Bucky gently bit down on Peter’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. When he slowly moved on top of Peter, his erection smeared precum all over the boy’s stomach, which was still sticky from his own dried release. Admittedly, it really was a little awkward that Peter was the only one who’d had an orgasm so far - after all, they were paying _him_ to give _them_ a good time, not the other way round.

Tony seemed to have similar thoughts. “Tsk, tsk. Such a needy, selfish little pup. Maybe we should put him in his place and just… take what we’re paying him for. What do you think, James?”

“Couldn’t agree more.” With an animalistic growl, Bucky started kissing Peter again, even more hungrily than earlier. 

The mattress shifted when Tony climbed out of bed, but he returned soon, wrapping something soft around Peter’s right wrist before tying it tightly to the bed frame. “Color?”

Bucky broke the kiss to give Peter a chance to answer. “Green, but… with a shade of orange.”

Tony chuckled, loosening the knot of the thin scarf ever so slightly. “Good thing we brought these, huh?” 

After he had repeated the motion on Peter’s other wrist and ankles, the boy found himself sprawled out on the bed, with Bucky and Tony looming over him, staring down at their prey with hungry eyes.

“Now we can do whatever we want with you,” Tony teased, grazing Peter’s right nipple with his fingertips, “There's nothing you could do to stop us… you’d be completely helpless.”

When Peter’s cock twitched the boy blushed. _Dear god…_

“Shit, look at him, Tony… So ready and _eager_ to be used by us.”

Tony straddled his chest, rolling a condom over his cock. He was a little smaller than Bucky, but he was still _huge_ compared to Peter’s ex fling. “Indeed… Are you a cock slut, Peter?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Then prove it.” When he moved his cock to Peter’s mouth, the boy eagerly parted his lips. Instinctively, Peter tugged at the bonds tying him to the bed frame, trying to move closer, but found that they didn’t give an inch. He really _was_ helpless.

Nevertheless, Tony didn’t seem to mind that Peter could barely do anything but swirl his tongue around his tip in this position. Moaning, Tony eventually pushed himself further into Peter’s mouth until he gagged, retreating a bit before trying again. “You do have the sweetest mouth, kid… you’re so fucking perfect.”

Peter mewled at the praise. In an effort to be more active, he hollowed his cheeks and started sucking, shivering when Tony gasped in pleasure. “ _Oh fuck…_ Get him ready for us, babe.”

Peter felt Bucky moving between his spread legs. He lightly stroked over Peter’s leaking cock before moving to his balls and perineum, sighing with regret. “Jesus, doll… I’d really love to taste that pretty cock of yours.“

“Don’t you dare,” Tony groaned, gently tugging at Peter’s hair as he pushed further in. “I don’t want him to cum again.”

“He won’t… will you, Pete?”

 _Oh yes he will._ “Nh-nh” 

“What was that?” Snorting, Tony withdrew his cock, dragging strings of Peter’s spit with him.

“I won’t cum,” Peter gasped, chest hitching as he took shaky breaths. “Please…”

“Hm,” Tony said, exchanging an amused look with Bucky. “You know, you were a bad boy for cumming without our permission. We don’t want that to happen again.”

“It won’t happen again, I promise. Please...” Even though Peter felt quite embarrassed for begging, he couldn’t help it - he’d never had someone suck his cock before. The guy who’d taken his virginity hadn’t really bothered to make it all that special - some fumbling, a rough prep, in-out-in-out… it had been over way too fast.

“All right, Pete,” Bucky said graciously, eyes sparkling in anticipation. “Don’t make us regret this, or we will make _you_ regret breaking your promise yet again. For real, this time."

“Yes, Bucky, sir.”

Peter shivered in pleasant anticipation when the two men got up to fetch a condom, as well as a-

“Lift your head.” A little nervous, Peter allowed Tony to wrap another scarf around his eyes, blindfolding him. “This will make up for the condom… it’s gonna feel more intense like this.”

The two older men knew how to tease - they began by littering Peter’s neck and chest with more kisses, only slowly working their way down to his crotch. As soon as one of their hands wrapped around his cock to put the condom on, Peter keened, rocking his hips up, seconds away from begging again.

His breath hitched when _finally_ , something wet touched the tip of his cock. What felt like two tongues were licking over his shaft and head, treating his cock as though it was a tasty popsicle. Way too soon, one of the tongues vanished, and whoever it was who was still going, took their time teasing him. Unfortunately, the more Peter squirmed, the less pleasure he was granted.

“I think that’s enough,” he heard Tony whisper after a few torturous minutes, “Hurry up, I can’t wait much longer.”

Seconds later, Bucky (?) finally wrapped his lips around his cock, sending a toe-curling shiver through his whole body. _Shit._ Despite the stupid condom, it felt even better than Peter had imagined.

Moaning unbridledly, Peter tugged at his bonds, wishing so badly that he could grab Bucky’s head and push him further down. Needless to say, he was unable to free himself, leaving him with no other chance than to be grateful for whatever they were willing to give him.

He gasped when Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked, one of his hands wrapping around his base, the other one slipping between his ass cheeks. Tony must have put some lube onto Bucky’s fingers because they were slick when he pressed them against his entrance.

Bucky hummed approvingly when they slipped in with ease. Thanks to Tony stretching him so thoroughly earlier, it didn’t take long until Bucky was able to insert a third finger. As his prostate was teased relentlessly, Peter started writhing in his bonds, trying to pull away _and_ push back on the fingers at the same time. Although he wanted _more_ of Bucky’s fingers, more of his mouth, more of literally _everything_ , he was also slightly overwhelmed. 

But it was just like Tony had said; he was completely at their mercy. ~~Unless he used his safeword, of course, but for now, Peter was enjoying himself way too much to put an end to it.~~

Eventually, the pressure in his groin became unbearable, and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Please, I need to- Please, may I cum, _please_?”

He cried out when Bucky pulled away completely, leaving him without any further stimulation. “Not a chance, doll.”

“Bucky’s right. I gotta say, your customer service is improvable. You still owe us an orgasm each.”

Feeling close to tears from the aching need to cum, Peter bit down on his bottom lip, swallowing down the insults he wanted to yell at the both of them. He knew that deep down they were just messing with him, and yet, he couldn’t contain himself.

“Then how about you get a move on and fuck me already?”

His heart was pounding rapidly in his throat as he waited for a reaction, wishing he could see their faces. _Did he go too far?_

Even though he did think he heard a silent giggle, Tony’s voice was hard and unforgiving when he spoke. “Now that’s a brat if I’ve ever seen one. Teach him a lesson, babe.”

A few moments later, Peter’s ankles were untied from the frame and a pillow was shoved beneath his hips, lifting his ass up. Then, he felt something _big_ rubbing against his hole and Peter’s stomach clenched in both excitement and worry. Would it hurt?

To his biggest relief, Bucky (?) took his time pushing in. Peter still hissed when his cock breached his rim, feeling as though all breath was knocked out of him. Thanks to the long, proper prep, it hurt less than he’d feared, though. Once his muscle had given way, it actually went in relatively smoothly, making Peter feel almost critically stuffed. He _loved_ it.

As soon as Bucky had bottomed out, he leaned down to kiss Peter. He stayed completely still for almost a minute, giving him time to adjust to his thickness and length. “Ready?” he eventually whispered, nibbling at his ear lobe.

“Y-Yes.” Peter wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, even rocking his hips lightly to emphasize just _how_ ~~_desperate_ ~~ _ready_ he was. 

Almost agonizingly slow, Bucky started to move. Peter’s leaking, throbbing cock lay abandoned between their bodies, but when the boy tried to get some friction by bucking his hips up, Bucky just chuckled. “Forget it.”

He then withdrew almost completely before pushing all the way in again, ripping a loud gasp from Peter’s throat. _It felt so fucking good..._

Over the course of the next few minutes (seconds? _hours_?!), Bucky tried a few different angles until he finally rubbed against Peter’s prostate. The boy's legs twitched and he let out his neediest moan yet, which turned into a whimper as Bucky pounded into him more forcefully. “Y-Yes… oh god, yes, please, yes, yes, oh god-”

“Seems like we caught ourselves a loud one,” Tony’s voice said to his right, shutting him up with a quick, sloppy kiss. “Makes me wonder if I should put your mouth to good use again, boy.”

“You better decide quickly because I’m not gonna last long,” Bucky groaned as he roughly grabbed Peter’s hips to pull him back onto his cock with each thrust, apparently not caring about leaving bruises as he pounded into him mercifully (and neither did Peter). 

Mumbling something unintelligible, Tony freed Peter from his blindfold, grabbed his chin and guided his head towards Tony’s cock. Even though Peter tried to concentrate on his new task, it was almost impossible; too much was happening all at once, but Tony didn’t seem to mind much. He barely even pushed into his mouth again - instead, he seemed content with Peter keeping his dick warm, sucking ever so slightly whenever his exhausted, somewhat foggy brain remembered where he was and what he was supposed to do.

Eventually, Bucky’s thrusts became more erratic and untamed as he focused on chasing his release. Every single time he nailed his prostate, Peter let out an ecstatic, almost desperate wail that was muffled by Tony's cock filling his mouth. 

Drenched in sweat, Peter eventually fought with the scarfs binding his wrists to the frame, but they still wouldn’t get loose. He just had to keep on hoping his two clients would eventually show him mercy and touch him again, because if he didn’t get to cum soon, his balls would probably _burst_...

Much to his chagrin, the only one cumming was Bucky. After a few more particularly brutal thrusts he slammed his hips forward one last time, moaning blissfully as he collapsed on top of Peter. Unfortunately, before the boy even got a chance to try and rut against his body, Bucky had already pulled out, leaving him feeling uncomfortably empty.

Only seconds later, Tony withdrew his cock from his mouth and moved around the mattress. He didn’t even bother to put on a new condom as he lubed up and pushed in, filling Peter’s gaping hole once more.

“Holy shit, you- how can you still be so tight?”

Incapable of answering, Peter made an odd sound (something between a moan and a sob) as tears of pleasure and need spilled from the corners of his eyes, slowly dripping down his temple to his ears. His lips formed silent words as Tony started hammering into him almost right away, seemingly unable to wait any longer.

Once Peter had found his voice again, he began another babbling mantra of ‘ _please-oh-god-please-please-oh-god’_ , rocking his hips to meet Tony’s forceful thrusts, crying out whenever the man hit his prostate.

After a few ~~agonizing~~ blissful minutes, Tony moved his hand towards Peter’s neck; the boy’s heart skipped a beat when Tony gently squeezed. “Color?”

“G-Green.” 

Smiling smugly, Tony squeezed tighter, and tighter, until Peter wheezed, his lips forming the word ‘orange’. The grip was loosened immediately, but when the boy nodded every so slightly, Tony kept choking him, speeding up.

Beads of sweat were glistening on Tony’s forehead, dripping onto the squirming, gasping and moaning teen beneath him. With his free hand, Tony grabbed Peter’s right leg and put it onto his shoulder, allowing him to slam into him even deeper; moreover, from this angle he hit Peter’s prostate with almost every thrust. 

Even though the boy shuddered in pleasure, he eventually started sobbing, completely overwhelmed by the non-stop stimulation sending jolts through every inch of his body.

Just when Peter thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Tony turned his head towards Bucky. “Now.”

With one quick motion, Bucky ripped the condom off Peter’s cock and put his fingers around his shaft, pumping it in sync with Tony’s motions. Not more than a few _seconds_ later, Peter felt his stomach clenching as the pressure inside of him exploded.

Arching his back, he wheezed, choked and keened, the muscles of his neck fighting against the hold Tony’s fingers had on them. His body was shaking and trembling as the waves of his orgasm were washing over him, his cock twitching and pulsating in Bucky’s hand, squirting out hot ropes of cum all over this body.

Releasing his grip on Peter’s throat, Tony buried himself deep inside of the boy as he, too, climaxed. While Bucky was kissing his husband during his orgasm, he also continued milking Peter’s cock until he writhed in his restraints, trying to escape the overstimulation.

Fortunately, the man let go before Peter had to consider safewording out of it. With a loud sigh, Tony pulled out of Peter and got off the bed, quickly discarding the condom. Meanwhile, Bucky untied Peter from the bed, softly caressing his sore wrists. “Does it hurt?”

Glancing at them through tired eyes, Peter saw that there were slight bruises, but he didn’t give a shit. “Not at all… really, it’s fine,” he mumbled, trying not to fall asleep. They probably wanted him to go now… He’d better make it quick and painless, or he’d probably beg them to keep their money and fuck him again in a few hours.

Peter forced his body into an upright position, glancing around for his clothes. He felt a little dizzy as he got up. In fact, he’d barely taken three steps when he tumbled, but the two men were by his side in an instant, preventing him from falling over.

“Where are you going, kid?”

“I thought… we were done?” Peter asked, glancing at them confusedly.

Bucky’s face fell. “Um… yeah, sure. You can go, if you want, but… if you are tired, you can also stay and, um…” 

When Bucky fell silent, Tony took over. “Yeah, absolutely. The bed is all yours… the suite is paid for the night, so you can get some rest. And when you wake up and want to set another, um, date, just give us a call.”

Barely daring to hope, Peter looked from one man to the other. “You want me to call you?”

“Only if you want to, of course,” Tony quickly said, promptly sounding a little less confident. “I mean, we know you have other clients you need to spend time with, but… no matter what they offer, we’ll triple it.”

Blushing deeply, Peter looked down on the floor. “Wow, that’s very generous, but… to be honest, I, um… I lied to you. You guys were my first clients.”

Tony exchanged an amused grin with his husband. “We figured. It was pretty obvious.”

“You did great, though,” Bucky quickly added. “You were perfect for us… We couldn’t have found anyone better.”

Peter looked at them sheepishly. “Thank you, you were… great, too. I mean, you completely wrecked me, but… in a good way.”

Tony let out a barking laugh. “That’s good to hear. So, do you want to exchange numbers or should we contact you over the app again?”

“Look… I feel very flattered, really, but this whole hooker thing… it’s not me. I’m not gonna do this again.”

Tony and Bucky failed to hide their disappointment. Slouching their shoulders, they swallowed thickly. “Oh… okay, um… no worries, kid.”

“Yeah, we understand,” Bucky said, sounding just as crestfallen as Tony. “If you ever change your mind, though, you know where to find us. We’ll keep our profile online.”

Blushing even more deeply, Peter’s lips curled into a shy, yet mischievous smile. “I’m afraid you didn’t pay close attention,” he teased, recalling what Tony had said earlier. “I never said I wouldn’t let you fuck me again for free.”

_Click here for the[sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013979) ❤️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading 😊 I really enjoyed writing their dynamic, so if you liked it, I'd be happy if you left me kudos or a short comment.  
> Also, why am I so tempted to make a continuation ~~or a dark version~~ out of this one day? 👀  
> \--  
> [Join our discord](https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f)  
> (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic got the link from and my name 💕 It can take a while to get back at you because of timezones though)


End file.
